1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chair fixtures, and more particularly to water filled orthopedic chairs adapted for mechanical articulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contour chairs articulated as a single unit or in sections have been known in the past. Generally however, such chairs, while possibly adapted for a single use, are not capable of accommodating various persons and particularly a variety of patients having a broad spectrum of differing infirmities. For example, in orthopedic work and osteopathic examination, the examining physician has to accommodate various unique injuries with a sufficient degree of comfort to complete either the diagnostic or the treatment process. One manner of achieving a certain degree of comfort is by constructing the support surface of the chair to obtain an even load distribution thereover. Once such load distribution is achieved, there still remains the problem that certain manipulations of the patient's body by the physician are necessary in order to complete most of the common examination routines.
Generally, when a patient seeks the assistance of a physician, and particularly an orthopedic physician, it is as a result of pain thus presenting the physician with the problem of immediately alleviating such pain or at least to reduce any potential of aggravating the injury. Often, however, such injury is chronic in character and even outside of treatment by a physician, means for supporting such an injury in a comfortable manner are required.